Transparan
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi, tolong, jangan memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku tidak ada seperti ini. Aku mohon. Kak Hali, Gempa ... [AU. Untuk #BBBMonthlyChallenge #Septembro #TaufanAppreciationWeek. HaliTauGem (brotp).]


**Transparan**

.

.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, Kak Hali, aku, dan Gempa masih sama seperti biasanya. Kak Hali yang marah-marah padaku karena aku menjahilinya dengan letusan balon di suatu pagi. Gempa yang termuda dari kami kembar tiga, tapi malah lebih pantas menjadi kakak dengan mengurus keperluan serta menjagaku dan Kak Hali.

Entah sejak kapan, semua itu menghilang. Kak Hali tidak pernah memarahiku lagi—bukan, dia bahkan tidak pernah bicara padaku lagi. Tidak pernah memandangku lagi. Bahkan Gempa yang biasanya lemah lembut, juga turut tidak mengacuhkanku.

Ah, tidak. Bukan begitu.

Aku tahu sejak kapan ini terjadi. Aku tahu persis, mengapa ini terjadi. Mengapa Kak Hali semakin pendiam. Mengapa Gempa kadang merenung sendirian dengan tatapan sayu penuh kesedihan. Mengapa aku tidak bisa lagi tersenyum.

Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi, tolong, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini. Aku mohon, dengarkan suaraku. Kak Hali, Gempa ...

Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Transparan" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Maybe OOC. Untuk #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro #TaufanAppreciationWeek._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Aku turun ke lantai satu rumah kami dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak lesu, kalau aku tahu persis apa yang akan menyambutku di sana. Kakakku, Halilintar, dan adikku, Gempa. Keduanya sudah siap di meja makan. Selama bertahun-tahun, kami selalu makan bersama di situ sebelum berangkat sekolah. Namun, belakangan ini, mereka hanya makan berdua saja. Tanpa mengajakku.

Kali ini pun sama. Dadaku berdesir ketika melihat di meja makan bahkan tidak ada makanan bagianku yang biasanya selalu disediakan Gempa. Sudah berminggu-minggu seperti ini, tapi hatiku masih saja terasa sakit.

Hahaha ... Kurasa, sampai kapan pun, aku takkan pernah terbiasa.

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku dengan senyum cerah selebar mungkin.

Aku sudah tahu takkan ada sahut, tetapi keheningan ini tetap menyakitkan. Gempa tetap melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Kak Hali pun begitu. Ah, sempat kulihat iris merah delimanya menatap ke arahku. Hanya sedetik pandangan kami bertemu. Lantas, dia terang-terangan membuang muka.

Aku tetap tersenyum.

Hatiku sakit, tapi aku tetap tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Aku berangkat sekolah duluan, ya ... Kak Hali, Gempa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku berkelebat pergi. Sendirian menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah, tanpa kakak dan adikku. Sudah berminggu-minggu, tetapi aku tahu, aku takkan pernah terbiasa.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Matahari sudah naik sepenggalah ketika aku sampai di taman kota. Alih-alih berangkat ke sekolah, pada akhirnya aku datang ke tempat ini. Hanya duduk-duduk di bangku taman bercat putih itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Lagi.

Yah ... akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering membolos. Toh di kelas pun aku sudah tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada isi pelajaran. Juga dengan teman-teman sekelasku ... Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang ... Kurasa mereka semua mengerti kalau aku sedang ingin sendirian. Mereka tak pernah bertanya apa-apa meskipun aku semakin sering menyendiri dan tidak seceria aku yang dulu.

Tentu, aku sendiri menyadari itu. BoBoiBoy Taufan, seharusnya adalah murid paling ceria di kelas X SMA Rintis. Seharusnya dia adalah sosok paling murah senyum, agak jahil, tetapi selalu bisa membuat semua orang tertawa.

Tapi aku yang sekarang berbeda. Aku takut diriku takkan pernah bisa tertawa lagi. Bahkan satu senyum kecil pun tidak akan datang dari hatiku. Melainkan sekedar pemanis bibir.

Ah ... sial. Mataku panas. Kuseka kedua mata dengan lengan jaket biru-putih kesayanganku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis di sini.

Kuhela napas panjang, mencoba mengenyahkan sesak yang memberati dada. Percuma. Justru banyak hal menghampiri pikiranku. Membuatku teringat lagi kepada kedua saudaraku. Juga peristiwa yang telah menjauhkan mereka dariku.

Rasanya baru kemarin terjadi, walau sebenarnya sudah lebih dari dua bulan berlalu. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, semua ini salahku.

Waktu itu, kami sekeluarga pergi berpiknik ke pantai. Aku, Gempa, Kak Hali, dan juga Tok Aba. Semuanya baik-baik saja awalnya. Dan sepanjang ingatanku, hari itu adalah liburan keluarga yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Aku yakin Kak Hali, Gempa, dan Atok juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami sangat jarang pergi ke pantai, apalagi bersama-sama seperti waktu itu.

Kami bahagia.

Ya, aku yakin kakek dan saudara-saudaraku sama bahagianya dengan diriku sendiri.

Namun, segalanya berubah setelah itu. Perjalanan pulang dari pantai telah mengubah kebahagiaan itu menjadi malapetaka. Saat itu, aku dan Kak Hali duduk di kursi penumpang di dalam mobil kami. Tok Aba yang mengemudi, sedangkan Gempa duduk di sebelah beliau.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja, seandainya aku tidak membuat kebodohan yang takkan bisa kuperbaiki lagi untuk selamanya. Walau seperti apa pun aku menyesalinya.

Kak Hali tertidur di mobil karena kelelahan. Wajar saja, kami nyaris seharian di pantai, mumpung ada libur dua hari berturut-turut di akhir pekan. Kak Hali dan aku saling unjuk kebolehan berselancar, menyombongkan diri siapa yang paling hebat.

Yah, pada akhirnya kami tetap tak bisa menentukan siapa yang terhebat. Kak Hali agak uring-uringan, tetapi Gempa berhasil menenangkannya dengan mengatakan kami berdua sama-sama hebat. Harusnya itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan Kak Hali yang temperamen dan tidak mau kalah. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah. Dia langsung tertidur begitu mobil kami berjalan.

Seharusnya aku juga sama lelahnya dengan Kak Hali, tapi nyatanya aku masih punya cukup energi untuk mengerjainya. Aku tidak tahu, sampai detik itu, aku masih merasa mengerjai kakakku adalah rutinitas yang sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, aku sengaja meniup sampai meletus balon yang kubawa sejak dari rumah untuk mengejutkannya. Ya, aku memang sudah berniat mengerjainya sejak dari rumah, karena aku tahu Kak Hali benci balon meletus.

Gampang ditebak, Kak Hali terbangun dengan penuh amarah. Aku tertawa, tapi kali itu Kak Hali benar-benar marah melebihi dugaanku. Begitu marahnya, sampai dia menamparku. Mulanya aku terkejut, membeku, lalu ikut marah karena tidak terima. Aku berniat membalas, tapi tentu saja Kak Hali tidak tinggal diam. Kami pun bertengkar hebat di dalam mobil yang masih melaju.

 _"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, hentikan! Ini masih di jalan. Bahaya, tahu! Kalian bisa mengganggu konsentrasi Atok menyetir!"_

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata Gempa waktu itu. Tapi, baik aku maupun Kak Hali tidak mau dengar. Bukan cuma pertengkaran lisan, kami benar-benar berniat saling pukul. Tok Aba sampai turun tangan, mencoba menasehati kami untuk saling meminta maaf. Tapi kami sama-sama keras kepala.

Dan, coba tebak apa yang terjadi?

Yang ditakutkan Gempa benar-benar terjadi. Tok Aba kehilangan fokus menyetir hanya karena menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Tahu-tahu, di sebuah persimpangan sepi, ada seorang anak kecil menyeberang jalan.

 _"Atok, awas!"_

Jeritan Gempa adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kuingat. Ketika Atok berhasil memfokuskan perhatian kembali ke depan, jarak anak itu dan mobil kami sudah terlalu dekat. Atok berusaha membanting stir ke kiri. Tapi, sialnya, ada mobil lain melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang kudengar hanya suara jeritanku yang berpadu dengan jeritan-jeritan lain milik kakek dan kedua saudara kembarku. Diikuti suara hantaman keras memekakkan telinga.

Aku yakin mobil kami bertabrakan dengan mobil yang melaju kencang itu. Tubuh kami terguncang-guncang di dalam badan mobil yang berguling beberapa kali. Ya, aku masih ingat kengerian waktu itu. Bahkan sabuk pengaman pun tak cukup untuk melindungi kami dari luka fatal.

Lalu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Rasanya, sangat lama aku hanya melihat kegelapan. Antara sadar dan tidak. Antara ada dan tiada. Kemudian, mataku terbuka lagi.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah menemukan diriku tersadar di ruangan serba putih itu. Rumah sakit, kukira. Ingatanku saat itu benar-benar berkabut. Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu _shock_ atas semua yang terjadi.

Yang aku tahu, setelah kesadaranku benar-benar pulih, aku sudah ada di rumah. Di kamarku sendiri. Dengan cepat, aku mempelajari situasi. Mendapati kabar buruk beruntun yang menjungkirbalikkan seluruh duniaku.

Kak Hali telah mengalami luka serius di lengan kirinya. Dengan penanganan medis yang untungnya tidak terlambat, nyawanya maupun lengannya terselamatkan. Tetapi dia mengalami semacam gangguan syaraf yang membuat lengan kirinya tidak bisa berfungsi secara sempurna lagi. Memang, hal itu tidak sampai mengganggu kegiatan sehari-hari. Namun, dia tak bisa lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan berat dengan lengan kiri itu. Akibat paling fatalnya, Kak Hali harus keluar dari klub karate yang dicintainya.

Nasib Gempa pun tidak jauh berbeda. Dia baik-baik saja setelah menjalani pengobatan, kecuali kaki kanannya. Selama sebulan penuh setelah aku tersadar, dia harus berjalan menggunakan kruk. Sekarang dia memang sudah bisa berjalan tanpa benda itu, tetapi kakinya masih pincang dan tidak bisa dipakai berjalan cepat, apalagi berlari. Dan, tentu saja, klub sepakbola pun harus ditinggalkannya. Memang, menurut Dokter, kakinya masih bisa pulih hampir seratus persen. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu, berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk itu.

Dan ... yang paling menghancurkan hatiku di antara semuanya, adalah kami bertiga yang harus kehilangan Tok Aba. Ya, beliau meninggal seketika dalam kecelakaan waktu itu. Kami telah kehilangan lagi satu-satunya pelindung kami, setelah kehilangan kedua orangtua kami sejak kecil akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

Hei ... apakah ini berarti ... aku yang sudah membunuh Tok Aba? Aku juga yang membuat Kak Hali dan Gempa mengalami penderitaan. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak mengalami cedera yang serius. Aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu, malah tidak terluka yang melebihi goresan-goresan kecil.

Hahaha ... Ini tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil, bukan? Bahkan air mata yang kini mengalir membasahi wajahku, tidak akan bisa membasuh dosaku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa bukan aku saja yang cacat tangan atau kakinya? Kenapa Tok Aba harus pergi dan bukannya aku?

Kenapa?

Kenapa bukan aku saja ...?

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Hari menjelang petang.

Ah ... di mana aku? Samar-samar aku ingat, setelah meninggalkan taman kota, aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Hanya menurutkan ke mana kaki melangkah.

Ya sudahlah. Untungnya aku masih mengenali jalanan ini. Aku sangat jarang lewat sini, tetapi sebenarnya tempat ini tak begitu jauh dari rumah.

Jadi kususuri gang sepi itu hingga ke ujungnya, kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Sekali lagi kususuri gang berikutnya sampai ke ujung yang kali ini lebih jauh. Setelah berbelok lagi ke kanan, akhirnya aku sampai ke jalanan yang menuju rumahku. Dari sini tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi.

Benar.

Bagaimanapun aku harus tetap pulang. Hari ini, seperti juga 'beberapa' hari lain selama ini, aku sudah membolos dari sekolah. Aku tak boleh menambah beban Kak Hali dan Gempa lebih dari ini.

 _Tuk._

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari gang, sesuatu membentur lembut ujung sepatuku. Aku menunduk dan menemukan sebuah bola sepak berwarna kuning. Tak lama, kulihat seorang anak lelaki lima atau enam tahunan, berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Ah, dia pasti pemilik bola ini. Jadi, kuambilkan bolanya, lalu kukembalikan sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kak!"

"Sama-sama."

Anak itu tersenyum cerah sambil mengambil bolanya. Saat itulah, dari arah yang sama dengan arah datangnya anak tadi, seorang wanita muda mendekat dengan langkah tergesa. Pasti itu ibunya.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum, lantas beranjak pergi. Anak itu masih memanggilku setelah itu. Saat berbalik sebentar, kulihat dia melambaikan tangan.

"Bye-bye, Kakak!"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaiannya. Sempat pula kulihat sang ibu muda sudah sampai di dekat putranya. Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya, tetapi dia tidak membalas. Matanya memandang ke arahku, tapi tatapannya kosong, seolah tidak melihatku.

Aku agak heran, tentu. Padahal jarak kami masih cukup dekat. Tapi kemudian, kulihat raut muka ibu muda itu pucat. Mungkin dia sedang lelah atau sakit. Bisa saja, 'kan? Pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga memang berat.

Ibu muda itu akhirnya mengajak anaknya pergi, juga dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun, aku melupakan mereka dengan cepat. Sembari melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke rumah, mendadak aku teringat masa kecilku bersama Kak Hali dan Gempa.

Ya, aku masih ingat sekali. Dulu, kami bertiga sangat suka bermain bola bersama. Apakah masa-masa seperti itu sudah tidak mungkin kembali lagi?

Padahal aku ... sangat merindukannya.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Langkahku kembali memberat ketika memasuki rumah. Aku tahu, Kak Hali dan Gempa pasti sudah ada di rumah. Karena sekarang mereka sudah tidak ikut kegiatan klub lagi.

"Kak Hali ... aku ... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ..."

Samar-samar kudengar suara Gempa ketika mendekati ruang keluarga. Tak sulit untuk menebak, Kak Hali dan Gempa sedang berada di sana. Nada suara Gempa yang kudengar, membuatku refleks melangkah dengan berhati-hati, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Lantas menempatkan diri di dekat dinding pembatas ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu. Berdiri membisu tanpa diketahui.

"Dia ... tidak bisa terus berada di sini, 'kan? Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya ...!"

"Gempa, tenanglah—"

"Mana bisa aku tenang, Kak!"

Tunggu.

'Dia'? Siapa yang dimaksud Gempa? Mereka sedang membicarakan soal apa?

"Seharusnya dia tidak di sini ..."

Aku terenyak di persembunyianku. Nada suara itu ... Nada suara Gempa terdengar begitu putus asa. Dan saat itu juga, seluruh tubuhku serasa mendingin.

Gempa dan Kak Hali ... Apakah mereka sedang membicarakan aku? Apakah yang dimaksud Gempa ... tidak seharusnya aku di sini bersama mereka?

Tentu saja.

Aku seharusnya sudah tahu. Mereka sudah muak satu atap denganku. Itu wajar, 'kan? Setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi ... meskipun begitu ... mereka tetap tidak sampai hati mengusirku. Mereka terlalu baik untuk itu.

Benar. Seharusnya aku yang sadar diri.

Berpikir begitu membuatku membulatkan tekad. Akulah yang harus tahu diri. Aku harus pergi, supaya kedua saudaraku bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang.

"Cukup, Gempa! Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

Suara Kak Hali mengiringi langkahku yang menjauh dengan berat. Mereka masih berdebat. Tapi jangan khawatir, Kak Hali, Gempa. Aku takkan menyusahkan kalian lagi.

"Kumohon, Gempa. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi. Pasti ada jalan keluar dari semua i—"

"Tidak ada jalan keluar, Kak!"

"Gem—"

"Kak Taufan sudah nggak ada!"

Langkahku terhenti. Dadaku berdesir tajam. Begitu tajamnya sampai terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Apa? Apa katanya? Apa yang dikatakan Gempa?

"Kak Taufan ... sudah meninggal ... Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku masih merasakan kehadirannya? Kenapa aku masih mendengar suaranya?"

Tanpa sadar, kulangkahkan kaki berbalik ke ruang keluarga. Bisa kulihat, Gempa terduduk lesu di sofa panjang, dengan Kak Hali duduk di sampingnya.

Gempa menangis. Rasanya seumur hidup belum pernah kulihat dia sekacau itu.

Tapi ... apa ini? Kenapa Gempa bilang begitu?

Hei ... Aku ... Aku ada di sini, 'kan?

"Kak Hali ... ini salahku ... Semuanya gara-gara aku ... yang tidak mau merelakan Kak Taufan ... Makanya ... Kak Taufan juga ... nggak bisa pergi dengan tenang ..."

"Gempa ..."

Kulihat Kak Hali memeluk Gempa, membiarkan adik bungsu kami menangis tersedu-sedu. Sebulir air mata juga mengalir turun, membasahi pipi Kak Hali. Melihat itu membuat dadaku sesak. Gempa hampir tidak pernah menangis. Apalagi Kak Hali. Tapi sekarang tangis mereka begitu memilukan hati.

Dan itu karena aku?

Air mataku pun mengalir deras tanpa bisa kucegah. Bersamaan dengan sejumlah besar ingatan yang meluap bagaikan air bah.

Benar.

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?

Saat kecelakaan itu, aku ... aku sudah mati. Aku ingat, begitu terbangun di rumah sakit, aku melihat tubuhku sendiri sudah terbaring kaku di ranjang rumah sakit. Kemudian ditutup dengan kain putih.

Aku sudah mati waktu itu. Sekarang aku ingat. Aku begitu terpukul dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Lantas menipu diri sendiri, dan sengaja menghapus ingatan itu.

Aku yang membiarkan diriku terbangun lagi di rumah ini beberapa hari berikutnya, tanpa ingatan tentang kematianku sendiri. Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kak Hali dan Gempa.

Kupusatkan lagi perhatianku kepada mereka yang kusayang. Tepat pada saat itulah, mataku bertemu dengan iris delima Kak Hali, dan aku tersentak. Tatapannya tidak kosong. Dia ... melihatku?

Apa mungkin?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, dia mengangguk. Lantas kembali memandang Gempa.

"Gem ... Taufan ada di sini," tiba-tiba Kak Hali berkata.

Gempa tersentak kaget. Matanya dan wajahnya masih dipenuhi tangis saat adikku itu menatap Kak Hali. Dia tampak bingung dan terluka, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Percayalah padaku, aku bisa melihatnya," Kak Hali berkata lagi, dengan nada paling tegas yang pernah kudengar. "Dia ingin memeluk kita. Boleh, 'kan?"

Gempa hanya mengangguk. Kak Hali kembali memandangku, lalu merentangkan sebelah tangan ke arahku, sementara lengannya yang satu lagi masih setengah memeluk Gempa. Masih tak mampu menghentikan tangis, aku mendekati kedua saudaraku.

Kupeluk mereka. Kupeluk penuh kerinduan. Kupeluk dengan segala hasrat dan rasa sayang yang kumiliki untuk mereka. Dan pelukanku tidak menembus angin. Aku yang harusnya sudah bukan makhluk dunia ini, ternyata masih bisa memeluk mereka.

Meskipun begitu, aku merasa bahwa mungkin ini yang terakhir.

"Kak ... Taufan?"

Ucapan Gempa menyentakku. Kali ini kudapati sepasang netra keemasan itu menatap langsung ke dalam iris safirku, masih penuh air mata.

"Ge ... Gempa?" kataku di sela tangisan. "Kau ... bisa melihatku? Kau bisa dengar suaraku?"

Air mata Gempa kembali menderas, sementara dia mengangguk. Sekali lagi, kupeluk kedua saudaraku, seolah takkan mau kulepas lagi. Tapi aku tahu, aku harus melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku dengan suara bergetar.

Gempa kembali mengangguk tanpa suara.

Sementara, Kak Hali akhirnya bicara dengan getaran yang sama, "Aku juga minta maaf, Taufan. Aku ... sayang padamu."

"Aku juga ... minta maaf ..." Gempa harus bicara susah payah di antara tangisnya. "Aku sayang Kak Taufan ... Kakak jangan cemas lagi ... Aku dan Kak Hali ... baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu," kataku sambil melepas pelukan.

Aku tersentak, baru menyadari seluruh tubuhku mulai diselimuti cahaya keemasan. Lantas semakin transparan.

"Hahaha ... Sepertinya, waktuku di sini sudah habis," kataku, berusaha terdengar ceria meskipun tahu itu percuma.

Jadi kuhapus air mataku. Aku ingin, saat aku menghilang nanti, hal terakhir yang dilihat Kak Hali dan Gempa adalah senyuman. Bukan kesedihan.

"Aku juga sayang kalian, Kak Hali, Gempa." Akhirnya senyum ceria andalanku itu berhasil kuwujudkan untuk mereka. "Baik-baik di sini, ya!"

Bisa kurasakan tubuh transparanku semakin memudar. Seperti juga kesadaranku yang rasanya seperti tertarik ke dalam kegelapan abadi. Rasanya menakutkan. Namun, keberadaan kedua saudaraku mampu menghadirkan kehangatan di dalam dada, yang perlahan menenangkanku.

Ya, aku hanya harus menerima ini. Kami hanya akan terpisah sementara, di antara dunia fana dan dunia keabadian. Tidak akan selama itu juga 'kan, sampai kami bisa berkumpul kembali?

Tapi kuharap, mereka akan terus hidup sehat dan bahagia sampai lama. Bersama harapan itulah kutinggalkan satu senyuman. Beserta satu kalimat perpisahan, sebelum diriku sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Sengaja posting ini tengah malem, biar greget~ X"D *plak*

Harusnya ini masuk genre supranatural, yah (tepatnya sih, family-angst-supernatural) ... Tapi nggak kucantumkan, soalnya itu termasuk unsur kejutan, sih. Takutnya _spoiler_. :-p

Yang penting, apakah aku sudah berhasil membuat sebuah flangst? *bling-bling eyes*

Oh, ya ... Ini juga kubuat untuk Angin/Taufan Appreciation Week, tapi agak telat beberapa menit postingnya karena ada sedikit kendala. Semoga masih bisa diterima sama panitianya. *bow*

Awwrite then, semoga pembaca menikmati kisah ini. Ciao~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **23.09.2018**


End file.
